An x-ray imaging system 1, for example, a CT (Computed Tomography) or a breast imaging apparatus, is an imaging system to obtain images with respect to an inside a subject by radiating x-rays, in other words, Roentgen rays, at the subject such as a human body or an object, and uses the nature of the x-rays absorbed or penetrated depending on the characteristics of the objects through which the x-rays pass through when the x-rays are radiated at the subject. The x-ray imaging apparatus as the above is used as to detect abnormality such as lesion at an inside a human body or to determine an inside structure of an object or a component, or is used as to scan baggage at an airport, etc.
The x-ray imaging system 1 includes an x-ray detecting apparatus to detect x-rays and output electrical signals that correspond to the detected x-rays.